


Рождество

by sadwick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/F, Romantic Friendship, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwick/pseuds/sadwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета: [Laliho] <3</p>
<p>Подарок для mangazadrot в рамках KnB Secret Santa 2014.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Рождество

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Laliho] <3
> 
> Подарок для mangazadrot в рамках KnB Secret Santa 2014.

Точка отсчета — Рождество, когда с неба сыплется колкая крошка снега, и черные печатные иероглифы на белом фоне расплываются перед глазами.  
Они сталкиваются у стенда со списками поступивших сразу после окончания чемпионата.  
Гудящий рой будущих студентов кажется неприступной крепостью, и Рико очень не хватает своей маленькой армии героев. Ей удается несколько раз отдавить ноги в ответ и уйти не пойманной, но она чуть не разбивает нос об стенд, когда кто-то мягко врезается грудью ей в спину. Рико готова поспорить, что слышит парочку завистливых мужских вздохов, и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть знакомое лицо.  
Победителю нечего сказать побежденному, но Момои Сацуки хватает ее за руку и предлагает отпраздновать поступление.

Их отношения трудно назвать дружескими. Даже год спустя.  
Они проводят выходные за совместным шопингом. Рико тошнит от всевозможных сладостей, которые они пробуют, кажется, во всех попадающихся по пути кафе, шуршания пакетов, звона колокольчиков и рождественских гимнов. Квартира, которую они снимают, забита бесчисленными подарками в пестрой обертке.  
Они ходят от одного магазина к другому: выбирают, примеряют, красятся, пробуют, покупают. Подарков явно больше, чем у них на двоих друзей, но Момои не останавливается и все спрашивает, спрашивает, выбрала ли что-то Рико, нравится ли ей.

Второе Рождество они проводят по отдельности: Рико остается с отцом, а Сацуки празднует с Поколением Чудес.  
Они переписываются всю ночь, перепрыгивая с темы на тему: от вкуснейшего рецепта миндального печенья до гороскопа на следующий год. Первое сообщение — фотография с именами на карточках, стоящих на столе, и подписью «Акаши»; потом приходит фотография с торгами за клубнички с тортика «Мидорима vs Mурасакибара»; последней — заснувшая Сацуки с усами-спагетти и дольками апельсина на месте бровей.  
На следующий день у Рико пять новых сообщений с незнакомых номеров.

Еще через год они с Сацуки ходят на уроки балета и участвуют в благотворительной постановке.  
Рико мерзнет дни напролет целую неделю, раздавая листовки, репетирует во время тренировок баскетбольной команды и помогает клубу манги шить костюмы. У Рико два заваленных теста, исколотые пальцы и только роль ревнивого соперника в голове.  
Если бы ее спросили, почему она так старается, Рико назвала бы одну причину: Момои Сацуки, у которой наконец-то появились друзья.

Перед самыми последними экзаменами они едут на горячие источники.  
Рико не может отвести взгляд от плавных изгибов тела и съехавшей бретельки бюстгальтера, пристально наблюдает, как Сацуки покачивает бедрами, пританцовывая на месте.  
Сацуки смотрит прямо на Рико и спрашивает, кидая взгляд на ее небольшую грудь, переживает ли она еще из-за нее.  
Рико пожимает плечами и отвечает, что было бы намного экономнее и проще, если бы они могли меняться одеждой. 

Тот самый день. Рождество. Их ждут у Рико дома.  
— Прости, Рико-сан, — в голосе Сацуки столько раскаяния — ни толики обычного кокетства — и слез, что Рико сначала теряется. За все годы их знакомства, переросшего в дружбу, а потом в нечто большее, Сацуки впервые зовет ее «Рико-сан».  
Но потом Рико злится, злится, потому что понимает, потому что ей тоже страшно, потому что...  
Они стоят у станции еще пятнадцать минут, пока Сацуки не перестает плакать, к ним даже подходит полицейский, но Рико говорит, что все в порядке, подруга просто разволновалась.  
До дома они идут, держась за руки, и, перед тем как зайти, Сацуки пальцем на раскрытой ладони Рико выводит: «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
